


Changing Seasons and New Beginnings

by Small_Hobbit



Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:18:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7883650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Small_Hobbit/pseuds/Small_Hobbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marian, recently widowed after 15 years of marriage to Robin, has married Guy.  It is currently autumn, as the year progresses, will things change?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ's Older Not Dead community, "Nature" challenge. Using the prompts of all four seasons.

Guy of Gisborne escorted Marian into his manor house.  She looked round and gave a small shudder.

Guy noticed and said, “I’m sorry if it is not up to the standards you had hoped, Marian.  I realise the house is not very big, but this is not a rich neighbourhood.”

Marian reached out and put her hand on his arm.  “There’s nothing at all wrong with your house, Guy.  I just remembered the last time I entered a house as a new bride, and what eventually became of it.”

Guy pulled her towards him.  “Try not to dwell on it more than necessary.  At least for the moment, for your children’s sake.”

The front door had opened and the wind blew in the fallen leaves, as the children entered the house, together with Much’s wife, Ann.

“What would you like me to do, my lady?” Ann asked.

“Nothing for tonight, thank you,” Marian answered.  “We shall go to bed soon and I can manage with the help of the servants here.  Go and join Much and your own children in your cottage.”

“Thank you, my lady,” Ann replied.

Once Ann had departed, Marian said to Guy, “It was good of you to find suitable accommodation for Much and Ann.”

Guy smiled, a little sadly.  “We lost so many workers due to illness this summer, it was no problem.  And I shall be as glad to have Much’s help as you will be to have Ann’s.”

At that moment Eleanor, the oldest of Marian’s children, came over.  “Where are we to sleep tonight, Mamma?  And P-p-papa?”

Guy looked at the girl.  “Even though I have just married your Mamma, Eleanor, I have not become your Papa.  But perhaps you could call me Uncle Guy.  Would that be acceptable to you?”

Eleanor gave Guy a small smile.  She was twelve years old and very clearly Robin’s daughter, so even had Guy wanted to assume the role of her father her looks would have denied it.  “Thank you.”

“There is a chamber at the end of the passage upstairs which should be suitable for you,” Guy continued.  “I am afraid it may not be very warm tonight, but we can do something about it tomorrow.”

“Can we go up to it now?” Marian asked.  “I think we are all in need of sleep.”

“Of course,” Guy said.

“Mamma,” Matilda, the younger girl, said, “Robert is already asleep.”

Guy bent down and gently picked up the little boy.  “There is a small chamber between ours and the one I had imagined the girls would have, which I thought would suit this one.”

“We can look at it tomorrow,” Marian said.  “For tonight he can sleep with the girls.”

Once the children were settled in their room, Guy took Marian into their own chamber.  She smiled as she looked round it and he smiled back.

“It needs a feminine touch,” he said.  “At the moment it is purely functional.”

“I shall take great delight in adding some decoration,” Marian replied.  “And not only here, but downstairs too, if I may.  There are some pretty berries and late flowers which could be brought in to provide some colour to the main room.”

“The whole house will benefit from your presence.”

“I wish I had seen outside when we arrived, but it was already dark.”

“I can open the shutters a little if you like.  The wind is blowing on the other side of the house; we should be sheltered.  The moon is up, so you should be able to see a little.”

Guy opened the shutters and Marian stood by him to look out.  He put his arm around her and she pressed herself against his body.  He pointed out the trees, and which ones still had some fruit on them and told her how she could collect the different coloured leaves to help her decorate.

Finally, Marian moved away from the window and Guy closed the shutters.

“Thank you,” Marian said, “for everything.”

Guy smiled at her.  “Welcome home!”


	2. Winter

They were sitting round the fire, with Robert perched on Guy’s knee.

“More horsey,” Robert demanded, and Guy promptly bounced him up and down again.

“You spoil him,” Marian said.

“Only a little,” Guy agreed with a smile.  “I shall never have a child of my own now, so you must let me spoil him sometimes.”

“I don’t want him to grow up thinking his wishes are more important than anyone else’s”

“Or that he doesn’t need to consider the consequence of his actions on other people?” Guy enquired gently.

Marian nodded, a tear running down her cheek.  Eleanor moved to stand between Guy and her mother.

“It’s all right, Nell,” Guy said.  Eleanor glared at Guy, who had taken to calling her Nell to rile her.  “I understand.”  Turning to his wife he asked, “Marian, there is still some daylight left.  I could take Robert and Tilly out to play in the snow for a short time, if you would like a few moments to yourself.”

“Thank you,” Marian said quietly.

Guy hadn’t been outside long when he felt something hit him on the back.  He turned round to see Eleanor already aiming a second snowball at him.  He bent down to make a snowball of his own, only to be hit by one which Matilda had thrown.

“Robert,” Guy called out, “Come and help defend me.”

The snow battle raged fiercely for a little while.  Finally Guy looked up to see Marian watching them and laughing.

“How long have you been there?” he asked.

“Not long.  I came to call you in for supper.”

Guy hoisted Robert up on his shoulders and they made their way back indoors.

Later, once the children had gone to bed, Marian said, “I was watching you for longer than I said.  It’s so beautiful out there.  And it made me think of my life – I’m like one of the trees, stark and bare, and yet surrounded by all the pure white snow with its endless possibilities.”

Guy put his arms around her and held her as she cried.

“But those trees are only temporarily like that.  In the spring they will have leaves again and I pray you too will have more good things to come.”

“I do not know if that will ever be possible.  I have lost so much.”

Guy stroked Marian’s hair, feeling hopeless in his attempts to comfort her.

“My children,” Marian continued.  “If only I had stayed at the house that day, they may have lived.”

“And you may all have died.”

“I am sorry, Guy, to inflict these tears on you.”

“Truly, I do not mind.”

“I do not wish to cry in front of the children, for it would only distress them.  And it would be wrong to cry before Ann, when she and Much risked so much to protect Robert and Matilda.”

“I understand.”

“And so you, who came to the rescue of my family, must continue to share my sorrows. Why do you do it, Guy?”

“Because I love you.  Because I always have.”

Marian reached up and kissed Guy on the cheek.  “And I love you.”


	3. Spring

Marian was walking by the front of the house, enjoying the sight of the early flowers, which seemed to be appreciating the sunshine as much as she was.   They had not progressed far enough into the year for it to be particularly warm, but even so the flowers and the way the trees were starting to come into leaf lifted her spirits with their promise of new life. 

She looked up and smiled at Guy as he came towards her, still calling a last few instructions to Much who was heading towards the fields.

“You look happy,” she said.

“Much tells me we are making good progress with our seed sowing.  The earlier frosts broke up the soil well and the rains came at the right time.  If this good weather holds for a few days we should be able to finish all the sowing.  And in addition I have heard from Allan.”

“How is he?”

“Ireland appears to be suiting him.”

“I’m glad.  I wasn’t sure he’d find anywhere it was safe.”  Marian paused.  “I am slightly surprised he was able to get to Ireland – he can’t have had any money with him.”

“Well,” Guy began.

“You gave him some money?”

“He wanted to stay, but we both knew it wasn’t safe.  After he found me and told me what had happened, I gave him what coins I had on me and told him to leave and I would take care of you.”

“That was kind of you.”

Guy shrugged.  “He’d already lost time coming to find me, it only seemed reasonable.”

Marian smiled.  “You won’t admit it, but there is a part of you which is very soft.”  Guy tried to argue, but Marian continued, “I’ve seen the way you are with Robert and Tilly, and even Nell when neither of you think I can see you.”

“Nell?  I thought you said her name was Eleanor.”

“Apparently, because you call her Nell, that is what she should be called by the rest of us.”

Guy laughed.  Marian took his hand and then sighed.

“Is something wrong?” he asked her, instantly concerned.

“Not really.  I’ve just been thinking how I’m starting to feel more alive now the winter is over.  I can never forget, but maybe I can begin to move on.  Is that wrong of me?”

“Not at all.”

Guy bent down and picked one of the daffodils, which he presented to Marian with a bow.  “For you, fair lady,” he said.

“Thank you,” she said.  “How much do you know of what happened?”

“Much has told me a little, concerning his and Ann’s part, and putting that together with what Allan told me, I have some idea of the events, but more than that I do not know.”

“I still don’t want to talk about some of it, but may I share a little?”

“You may tell me as much or as little as you wish.  I promise you I will ask no questions.”

Marian thought for a moment.  “When Sheriff Vaisey was killed and Robin and I married I thought my life would be like that of others.  But Robin was never settled; there was always someone else to be helped, some other perceived injustice to be righted.  At first I would try to accompany him, but once we had the children that became impossible, and anyway I was becoming less and less convinced of the wisdom of what he was doing.  Then later we heard of your return; Robin wasn’t happy even after so many years, so I said nothing to him about it, but when Allan told me you were seriously ill I was glad to be able to send the honey, little though it was.”

“And I was so pleased to receive it, not just the gift, but the thought behind it.  That’s one thing I will miss, my annual jar of your honey.”

“It wasn’t my honey, Much had produced it.  He has a way with bees; if you talk to him I’m sure he can do the same here and you can have your own honey.”

“I will do.”

“And then, when the new sheriff came to Nottingham three years ago, Robin reverted to his old ways.  It was as if he felt he had to prove he was the same Robin Hood as he had been.  Only he wasn’t, he was slower and his arrows no longer always hit the target.  He tried to rebuild the gang.  Much wasn’t keen, and his limp got so bad, Robin said it would be better if he didn’t join.”

Guy looked puzzled.  “I hadn’t noticed Much limped.”

“He’s made an amazing recovery,” Marian said with a grin.  “Allan joined, but he always kept an eye open for his own advantage.  Anyway, Robin had heard of a meeting in Nottingham, which he was determined to disrupt, so he and most of the new gang had gone there.  Then one of the other men came to me and told me it was a trap.  I knew I had to warn Robin, so took Eleanor, Nell, no, at that point she was Eleanor, she’s only been Nell since we came here.”

Marian smiled at Guy, who smiled back as she continued, “I took Eleanor because I wasn’t sure I would be able to get close to whatever was happening, but hopefully she would be able to slip in unnoticed.  We were on our way, when Allan came rushing after us.  He told me they had been attacked on the way to Nottingham, Robin had been captured, and Allan had managed to escape but was being hunted.  He also told me I had been informed of the trap to get me away from our house.  I insisted he make good his escape and Eleanor and I set off immediately for home.”  Marian paused.  “The rest you know.”

Guy squeezed Marian’s hand.  “Thank you for telling me,” he said.  “Shall we walk a little further?  It will give you a few more minutes for your memories before we have to return.  And I had been waiting for a suitable moment to show you the catkins, I think this is it.”

He put his arm round Marian’s shoulders to steer her in the direction of the willow tree.  As they walked she rested her head on his shoulder.


	4. Summer

They had been enjoying the fair on the village green.  For the last few days the weather had been hot, and all the grass which had been bright green only a few days before was now starting to look scorched.  Some of the flowers which were blooming were starting to wilt, but many, especially those in the more shaded areas continued in all their brilliant colours.

It was time to leave the fair and Marian watched Guy stride towards Nell, who was in the company of two of the village lads, who seemed to be growing a little too friendly.  Guy took Nell’s arm and appeared to say a few harsh words to the lads.  Marian tensed, fearing an ugly confrontation with the villagers, as had happened in the past, but no-one seemed perturbed, and Marian relaxed again.

As Guy and Nell drew closer she heard Nell say, “You are not my papa, you have no right to tell me what to do.  Leave me be.”

Guy replied, “In which case you can return the new hair ribbons I bought for you.”

“Those are mine!”  With that Nell stomped off and taking her little brother’s hand she started on the path back to their house.

Marian felt a tear run down her face and tried to compose her expression.

Guy joined her and said, “I am sorry if you feel I am being too …”

She put a finger to his lips.  “You aren’t.  Nell reminds me so much of myself when I was her age.  I was the same with my father.  He behaved like that because he cared for me, and I can see how much you care for my children.”

Guy put his arm around her and Marian continued, “I’ve never told you the end of my story.  May I do so now?”

“Only if you want to.  You know I would never force you.”

“I think the time is right.  By the time Eleanor and I had got back to our village, our house was completely on fire.  Nevertheless, I would have rushed in, if Eleanor hadn’t held me back.  We circled round the outskirts of the village, keeping out of sight of the guards.  After a few minutes, Ann crept up to join us and led the way into the nearby woods, where Much was hiding with the children.  I have never hugged Matilda and Robert so tightly in my life.”

Marian paused and Guy in his turn hugged her.  She continued, “When Eleanor and I had gone to find Robin, I had left the other four children in the house with their nursemaid.  Two of them were ill in bed with the summer fever, but fortunately Matilda and Robert hadn’t succumbed, for that was what saved them.” 

Marian paused to compose herself.  “When the guards entered the house, shouting for everyone to surrender, Matilda had grabbed Robert’s hand and pulled him out through the back way.  They ducked down and ran behind some bushes, unnoticed by the guards, who were watching for any adults trying to escape.  They ran straight to Much and Ann’s cottage.  Of course, everyone was outside, having been alerted by the commotion.  It was clear what was happening.  Much picked up Robert and his own younger child and led the way into the woods, with Ann holding Matilda and their older child’s hands, following him.”

Marian stopped again, and Guy said, “You do not need to continue if you don’t wish to.”

“No, I want to tell it all.  It has been heavy on my heart for nearly a year, if I tell you it will lighten it a little.”

Guy kissed her and waited quietly for her to carry on.

“As soon as they were safely in the thick of the woods, Much left all four children with Ann and made his way back to try to save the others.  But by now there was a ring of guards around the house and he could see the first tendrils of smoke coming from it.  Had he been on his own I think he would have still risked it, but he knew he had the responsibility to protect two of my children already, plus is own family.  And I am glad he made that decision, I would not want his death on my conscience as well.”

“You did what you believed to be right at the time,” Guy said firmly.  “You sought to prevent your husband’s death, you were not to know the outcome.”

“I know,” Marian replied, “but it does not make it any easier.  Much returned to the woods to tell Ann what had happened, and they agreed he would stay with the children and she would seek to find me.  It was always possible he would be recognised as being one of Robin’s gang, even though he had taken no part in their recent activities.  Ann found us, took us to join the others and we made our way through the woods and out the other side.  We were heading towards the nunnery, where I hoped to seek sanctuary, when you found us.  And the rest you know.”

“Thank you for telling me.”

Marian smiled.  “It is high summer now.  Everything is working to produce its fruit, ready for harvest.  If the trees and crops do not take advantage of the rain and sun while they can they will produce little or nothing.  I feel if I do not take advantage of all the good things around me now, and that includes you, my beloved Guy, I will have nothing to look forward to.  Sharing with you makes me more positive about the future.”

Guy hugged her.  “My future has never looked more positive than now I have you and your children with me,” he said.

“Even if they are not always as grateful as they should be?”

“Even then.”

They had reached the house.  Suddenly Nell ran towards them, and much to Guy’s surprise, hugged him.

“You may not be my papa,” she said, “but I do love you.”

 


End file.
